1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an observation device for observing an object and a camera in which such an observation device is provided.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known a technology of fitting a display device in a single-lens reflex camera equipped with an optical finder as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. Sho-58-106530.